There are various structures wherein a hinge connection is required between a panel, cover member or similar structure and an access door in the panel or cover member and wherein the hinge connection is, desirably, uncomplicated and of rugged construction. One structural arrangement wherein a rugged hinge connection is desirable is between an access door and a panel or cover member for utility meter boxes. Typically, a utility meter for gas or water, for example, is disposed in a cast metal or plastic box having a removable cast metal or plastic cover which faces in a direction which provides access to the meter through a door hingedly connected to the meter box cover. In such an application the constructions of the door and the box cover are usually cast metal, such as ductile iron, or molded reinforced or non-reinforced plastic, and the parts are typically constructed wherein minimal or no machining operations are required so that the parts are finished as cast. Typical prior art meter box cover and access door arrangements include a hinge that comprises a hinge pin or rod which requires special coring or drilling operations to be used during the casting and finish fabrication of the access door or the box cover. These operations are complicated and undesirable when manufacturing inexpensive parts such as are required for certain articles including meter boxes and the like. Still further, it is desirable to provide an arrangement of a meter box cover and access door which cannot be readily disassembled from the exterior of the box cover by disconnecting the hinge structure, so that access to the meter box is only permitted through the use of a special tool or key to unlatch the access door.
In all events, it is desirable to provide inexpensive, rugged and uncomplicated parts for the hinge connections between access doors and associated panels or covers, such as the above-mentioned utility meter box application. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.